Fairy Tail: Ragnarok
by Microsoft Sam-95
Summary: Ragnarok, a term in Norse mythology as a series of cataclysmic event ranging from the death of the gods and onward and then restarting anew. A dark and evil wizard wants the same to happen to Fiore. But not if a boy and a guild are willing to stand in his way.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. Micro Sam here. And I have now become a member of the Fairy Tail guild. Alongside with my new OC friend who you will see in the next chapter. All you need to know that with Fairy Tail around, only they can tell evil that doomsday is cancelled. Plus with the confirmation of the Alvarez Empire arc finally getting episodes and being the final story arc, alongside the upcoming Dragon Cry, I thought that I should take a break from crossovers and write something awesome like Fairy Tail.

If you seen the update on Kingdom Hearts fanfic, I actually should consider giving crossovers a break for a year. It'll help me understand how to make fanfic stories like these. I shall begin what may become a new venture for the Fairy Tail guild.

Let us get all fired up!

* * *

 _It cuts to the sea with a clear night sky. Letters rushed in to form the title._

Note: I recommend listening to the song to know whats going on.

 ** _FAIRY TAIL: RAGNAROK_**

 _(Hikari orchestral version- Kingdom Hearts)_

 _It cuts to Mavis Vermillion standing near the complete new guild we all know and love: Fairy Tail._

 _It switches to Lucy meeting Natsu and Happy for the first time. It then switches to Lucy onboard the slave ship and Natsu dropping in only to fall to motion sickness as Happy helps Lucy escape. After Lucy finds her Gate Keys, she summons Aquarius and the celestial spirit conjurs up a tidal wave._

 _It then cuts to Natsu fighting Bora, with Natsu having the full advantage with Lucy and Happy watching from the sidelines. The military arrive after Bora's defeat. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy make a run for it. During the escape, Natsu is shown with inaudible sound (since the music is playing) that he promises to show Lucy where the real Fairy Tail is at, much to Lucy's joy._

 _The scene switches to a series of battles in the past. The first is Natsu's fight with Erigor as the Dragonslayer's rage began building up. It then switched with the wizards of Fairy Tail fighting Lullaby._

 _The scene switches to Gray fighting Lyon on Galuna Island._

 _Natsu is then seen fighting Jellal Fernandes in the Tower of Heaven. The scene cuts to Erza seemingly sacrificing herself by entering the liqueified Lacrima_

 _Natsu is then seen with Gajeel fighting Laxus Dreyar. The two of them being evenly matched._

 _The scene switches to Tenrou Island with the appearance of the Death Dragon, Acnologia. The wizards of Fairy Tail using all their efforts to beat back Acnologia._

 _It then cuts to Xanathus appearing as a monster appears over the darkened sky of Fiore. The wizards of Fairy Tail appearing as their guild marks started glowing as they prepared to attack the monster as the song ends._

 _The title appears again and Xanathus is seen in the background as the theme ends._

* * *

(Dearly Beloved- Kingdom Hearts)

 _Fairy Tail..._

 _A name known by many as a sense of adventure..._

 _A name that gives the people of Fiore hope..._

 _Capable of great friendships..._

 _And great antics..._

 _For in their mission to make great discoveries, a deeper revelation dawns..._

 _Ragnarok..._

 _A doomsday term in Norse mythology describing several series of cataclysmic events, resulting in the deaths of many important Norse gods and the destruction of Asgard..._

 _But..._

 _After the submersion of the world, it would begin anew and fertile..._

 _Even with the criminal guild Enhullungen, one boy stands against them with the intent of standing against them..._

* * *

(Villains of a Sort- Kingdom Hearts)

At a prison village...

A tunic figure is seen overlooking the prisoners of the guild prison Enhullungen (German for Revelations). He sees his cohorts and several strange creatures carrying an enormous covered cage. The figure teleports to them. "What do we have here?" he asked. "Master. We have captured the boy. The one who will assist us in the guild war, where all guilds fight other guilds." said an armored demon with a snake motif. "Excellent. Show it to me." he ordered. A crystal ball appeared with an elite guard's face appearing. "We visual on the cage. Reveal the suspect to us." said the guard. "Will do. The suspect is perfectly caged and-"

 _(Let's Make It!- Sonic Adventure 2)_

The armored man took the covers off the cage, only to see an anime outline on where the boy was. The cage bars were even bent and the metal looked melted. "What?!" he panicked. "Officer Jormungandr. Whats wrong?" he said. "The boy is gone! He's somehow gotten out! What in the world?!" Jormungandr said. The boy appeared behind them at lightning speed. The villains turned to the boy. He had white eyes and black gelled hair with purple highlights. He wore a stole scarf, a green belted jacket, a yellow simple armor strap, blue half gloves, a pair of blue jeweled braces on his wrists, and white leather pants.

"Get that brat!" Jormungandr ordered. The straw like creatures leaped at him. The boy summoned a magic seal. "STORM WALL!" he shouted. A wall of thunderclouds pushed the creatures back and he used a magic spell that allowed him to run with great agility. He then performed parkour to leap above the gate. "Sorry, mates. But I have no time to be a class clown. I'm outta here!" the boy wisecracked.

He then attach rollerblade wheels on his sneakers as he looked at the reader and smirked before he closed his eyes and began free falling from the mountain of the prison guild into the village below. "WOOOOOOHOOOOO!" he whooped as he was free falling.

* * *

 _A/N: So that was a short introduction, but I hope to entertain you to make this an awesome story in anyway possible. So stay tuned as we escape from the city. Love the classic Generations version. This is Micro Sam, signing off. Also Xanathus used a magic spell that was like acid rain to break out. I will explain his moves in the next chapter. See ya._


	2. Chapter 1: Prison Break

_Hello everyone. Micro-Sam here. I am excited to do this next chapter. This easily makes this a reference to City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2. So let's not waste time. I am ready to make this an awesome chapter. Also to note that Xanathus is wearing sneakers. Let us all get fired up!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Prison Break**_

The boy landed on his feet in the streets like a lightning bolt. "Made it. Now to get outta here." he said to himself. The scarecrow-like creatures appeared. Three of the scarecrows had a branch head with a gaping maw like a ghost. The two of them were holding sickles while the elite one was holding a scythe. The other three had jack-o-lantern heads and were wielding pitchforks. "Ok. That is creepy." The scarecrows charged. The boy grinned. He then leapfroged one of the creatures and then began skating away. "Watch out folks. Xanathus is outta here!" he gloated as he began his escape. Also he got out of the cage with a magic spell that allowed him to excrete acid rain droplets from his fingers.

 _(Escape from the City- Sonic Adventure 2)_

He began skating down the hill of the village. He then did a quad roller jump over an oncoming scarecrow and did a dive kick to another one. He began doing a backflip on a hill ramp and then landed on the ground. Several scarecrows had muskets and began to fire at him. Xanathus began moving like a figure skater. He then began to twirl to avoid the bullets and then kicking three small rocks at the scarecrows. This caused a chain reaction as both of them were down in one stone.

He continued to skate out of the area. He then arrived at a square where several more scarecrows were there. He began circling them and then skate kicking them. He then skated out of the area. He then did an akanbe as they began to pile on each other from Xanathus' kicks. He continued onward and found a cargo train. He boarded on top of it by jumping up of it and walk kicking to get up. He began to skate to where the train was going. See, for a kid whos seventeen years old, he is quite agile to be able to wall kick up walls.

Several more scarecrows, this time looking like gargoyles, began to give chase. "Oh buzz off. I have no time for you." Xanathus taunted and he began to pick up the pace. He avoided several of their charges and swoops. He even did a slide dash to duck under their swoops. He was performing jumps over the gaps at the same time. He began to see the end of the rope and jumped off at the end and skated into a short cave with the scarecrows not seeing it coming.

He continued to skate out of the village and eventually he comes to a clearing and dashed into the last part of the village. Several scarecrows were seen lying in wait with bows and arrows at the ready. Xanathus continued to skate towards the village, eventually he entered it. He prepared to jump up. The scarecrows began shooting arrows at the boy. A rainbow magic seal appeared. "Here goes! RAINBOW SHIELD!" he cried. He summoned a rainbow and deflected the arrows. He then grabbed one on the ground and stopped. He prepared another spell. "Oh you want some more, suckers?" Xanathus teased them. "BALL LIGHTNING!" He shouted. He threw a ball of lightning at the scarecrows. This hit the scarecrows and sent them flying.

Xanathus made it out of the village and into the woods. He began to perform tricks on slopes. He grinned and jumped up to perform a whirlie. He then began spinning like a tornado so much he was becoming a mini tornado. Xanathus had a special type of magic called Weather Magic. This allowed him to perform tricks that looked like a weather system such as a tornado. His defensive and offensive spells are Rainbow Shield and Ball Lightning. Xanathus jumped up into the air and did a pose before landing. After a few minutes, he was in the clearing.

He then arrived at a square at a prison port. He then backflipped and removed the wheelies from his sneakers. Several scarecrows appeared again. "You just dont know when to quit, do ya?" Xanathus said before another magic seal appeared. He began to gather magic energy from his hands. "TURBULENCE FORCE!" he shouted and propelled his hands together. He caused a short gale that blew the scarecrows away. Only a few scarecrows remained. He looked around.

 _(The Heartless Has Come- Kingdom Hearts)_

"Wuh oh." Xanathus exclaimed. The scarecrows began to merge with one another. This process continued for five minutes until it formed a complete monster. This scarecrow became a treant version of a Greek chimera. The chimera had the head of a lion, the hooves and horns of a goat, and a rattler and fangs of a snake. And it also had wings of a wyvern. The chimera hissed and roared. "Well you know what they say, TIMBER!" Xanathus joked. The chimera roared in response.

 _(Shrouding Dark Cloud- Kingdom Hearts)_

The chimera leaped at the young wizard. Xanathus sidestepped and tripped the treant chimera. The chimera growled and got up. The chimera began to breathe fire at Xanathus. Xanathus dodged the attack and spin kicked it like a tornado. He eventually grabbed its head with his feet and wrestled it to the ground. The chimera got up.

The chimera screeched and its tail rattled like a rattlesnake. It circled him. Xanathus looked around him. 'So its using the instincts of a lion to catch me, eh?' Xanathus thought. After a few seconds, the chimera rushed and leaped at the boy, clawing him in the chest. He grunted in pain, receiving a scratch. The chimera pinned him down, with Xanathus' hand on its claw hands. A magic seal appeared. "STORM WALL!" he shouted. He used the spell to push the chimera off.

The chimera was thrown into the air and landed on its hind legs. The chimera hissed and was dripping with potent venom. Xanathus saw the venom and waited for the chance to strike without making a mistake. The chimera rushed at him with high speed, but even that wasn't enough. He jumped up and dive kicked it in the face, causing it to stagger. The chimera retaliated by breathing fire. Xanathus whirled like a figure skater and threw a Ball Lightning spell at the treant.

 _(Fairy Tail Victory Theme)_

The chimera was hit again and Xanathus rushed over did several fast kicks to its head and then sent it flying after a kick to its body. The chimera was now struggling to get up and was weakened from Xanathus' attacks. Xanathus now prepared to finish the fight once and for all. He closed his eyes and a gray magic seal appeared.

 _(Theme end.)_

"You look cool for an elite mook. But now its time to set you blown away." Xanathus said as he began to shout his attack. Storm clouds began to appear. "Here I go! MULTI VORTEX TORNADO!" he shouted. Several funnel clouds touched down and formed into one massive tornado. It clashed with the chimera. The chimera was damaged severely. The chimera then fell to the ground and it exploded. Xanathus breathed a visible anime sigh. "And that's the end of that. Now with that out of the way, I need to make a raft to get out of this prison island. I need to find a town at another place. I better ask around." Xanathus said to himself.

Xanathus looked around the port. He found nothing so far, but then he found a dinghy. Considering he may not have enough magic energy left he decided he had no choice. He took out of his pocket what looked like an herb. These kinds of herbs restored magic energy regularly. He had a few before he was captured by the Enhullungen guild. He ate the herb and he felt slightly restored. Since the magic dinghy ran on magic, he was gonna need it.

Xanathus was about to leave when he heard footsteps. He turned to see a whole army of scarecrows. Jormungandr was among the group. "You have a lot of guts kid trying to break out kid. But with all the ships secured and everything, there's no escape for you. Now come back with us and no one has to get hurt." Jormungandr offered. Xanathus looked at the dinghy below him and at Jormungandr. He had a defiant look on his face. "I'm no dark wizard, and I never will. If I must, I shall die while I have some dignity." Xanathus said. He waited for his chance to slip away.

"Is that so? Well that is too bad. If that's your choice, then." Jormungandr threw a snake lance at Xanathus. He saw the opportunity and fell off the port below. "I will never forget about this." Jormungandr sighed. They turned back when they heard a motor noise. Jormungandr turned and saw the magic dinghy speeding away. "Sayonara, suckers!" Xanathus taunted at the top of his lungs. Jormungandr growled as he had a tick mark as he watched the dinghy speed away.

Mephisto appeared. Jormungandr and the scarecrows bowed. "So he escaped?" Mephisto asked. "Yes. We couldn't stop him. I humbly apologize. I fear he could be a problem." he apologized. "Worry not. It won't be long before those guilds begin to kill each other and then I shall gain the powers of a god. Either way, Xanathus could prove us of some use." Mephisto responded. "What would you like for us to do?" Jormungandr asked. "Nothing for now. You tried your best." Mephisto said. He snapped his finger and a dragon humanoid appeared. "You called, master?" he asked bowing. "Dagon, I want you to observe the boy. If he spots you, don't hesitate to recapture him." Mephisto boomed. "Yes master." Dagon answered.

 _(A New Venture- Sonic Rush Adventure)_

Back to Xanathus...

Xanathus was riding on the high seas to whatever island he will find. He was enjoying the ocean air as he was on his way. What he didn't realize was that soon he was headed for Fiore, home of the famous guild: Fairy Tail. He hoped he could find help to stop Mephistopheles from achieving his plans for a global apocalypse. He grinned. Life will always start on a sunny day. He enjoyed cruisin overseas. He was so ready for a new venture. Nothing was gonna stop him now. Hopefully.

* * *

 _A/N: And so that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to make this an adventure as I said before, of a lifetime. I hope this will make up for that old Fairy Tail fanfic I did a few years back. Later dudes. Toodles._


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Team Natsu

_Howdy! Micro Sam here. It would seem that the introduction of the Fairy Tail guild will be underway. Also I want to bring in a second OC who might be a close representation to Tails. He'll be the helper and Fairy Tail's own building wizard. Anyway with all this being said, let us begin._

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet Team Natsu

Xanathus was on route to an island up ahead. He was actually wondering what that island was up ahead. In any case, he hoped to make it to shore soon. He was feeling drained of magic energy at this point. And his vision was getting blurry. Nonetheless, he continued onward. He had to make it. If there was someone on that shore that could prevent Mephisto's plan, he better hope that it was there. He now a mile away from the shore. He continued. After awhile, he made it to the beach shoreline. He then began to get out of the magic dinghy and seemed to pass out.

"At last...I...made it." Xanathus muttered before passing out.

Later...

Xanathus was feeling like he was chewing on something. He began to wake up. His vision was clearing to see two animals. One was a koala with an eyepatch. The other was like a rabbit crossed with a squirrel but with grey fur. The koala spoke. "Morning, mate." Xanathus jumped and nearly choked on what he was chewing on. "Whoa calm down. Don't choke on the herbs we fed you." said the chinchilla. Xanathus looked around. He looked like he was in a cottage.

Xanathus continued to chew on the magic herbs. He then swallowed it. "Alright, for the one million jewel question. Who are you and where am I?" he asked. "Where are you? Struth, you are in our cottage in the town of Fiore." answered the koala. "My name is Cole and that's me mate, Bon. What's yours?" Cole asked. "I'm Xanathus." Xanathus replied. "So how did you get to this town. Storm wash you over?" Bon asked. "No. I was on my way here on a magic dinghy and I was low on magic energy." Xanathus answered.

"Is that so?" Bon chirped. "So, kid. What brings you to Fiore?" Cole asked. "I seek to know the hero here. The time is nigh." Xanathus replied. "Huh?" Bon was confused. "Wait. Heroes? Do you mean wizard guilds?" Cole asked. "Yeah! Do you know one around here?" Xanathus exclaimed. "I'm glad you asked. Fiore has the most famous guild in all of Fiore. It is Fairy Tail." Cole answered with enthusiasm. "Fairy Tail?" Xanathus asked. "You seem curious. Tell you what, after you're magic is restored, let us take you there." Bon offered. Xanathus nodded and laid back down.

Xanathus then began to take a nap to allow the magic herbs to kick in.

A few hours later...

 _(Cutscene - Normal - Sonic Rush Adventure)_

Xanathus was up and ready. He stretched his arms. Cole and Bon came in. "Looks like you're ready to go, my boy." Cole remarked. "Sure am." Xanathus answered. "So why do you want to join the Fairy Tail guild?" Bon asked. Xanathus was silent. Bon and Cole looked concerned. "Uh, lad? You feeling okay?" Cole asked concerned. Xanathus spoke. "Sorry about that. There is a reason. Something terrible is gonna happen." he declared. "By terrible you mean?" Bon questioned. "By end of the world terrible!" Xanathus finished.

 _(Cutscene - Nervous- Sonic Rush Adventure)_

"What do you mean by that, matey?!" Cole exclaimed. "I was escaping my pursuers who worked for an evil dark wizard. If there's one wizard you don't want to cross unprepared, its Mephistopheles." Xanathus explained. Cole and Bon were in shock. "Oh no! What is he going to do?" wailed Bon. "He wants to cause what I think is something called Ragnarok." Xanathus answered grimly. This time the animals panicked. "Oh this is terrible. We gotta warn the Magic Council!" Bon exclaimed

"Eh?" Xanathus was confused.

 _(sans- Undertale)_

"You never heard of the Magic Council before?" Cole questioned. "No. I am not from around Fiore." Xanathus replied honestly. Cole scratched his ears thinking. "I'll explain on the way to Fairy Tail. For now let's move out." Cole declared. "OK." Xanathus nodded. They headed out of the cottage out of the forest. When they exited the forest, Xanathus saw the town in plain sight. He looked around. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "Impressed, huh?" Bon chirped.

They began to set foot into the town. "This, my boy. is the town of Magnolia." Cole introduced him. "Looks peaceful compared to that village I escaped from." Xanathus commented. They began walking into town. "Hey guys?" Xanathus asked. "What is it, kid?" Cole responded. "You're not really animals aren't you. Considering real animals can't talk." Xanathus questioned. "Good point, Xanathus. We are actually Exceeds. They used to only be a race cat-like beings. Nowadays, we've expanded to other animals." Bon explained.

"So are they usually pets or partners?" Xanathus asked. "Partners." Cole answered. Xanathus nodded in understanding. Suddenly, Cole spoke up as he picked up a scent. "What's that smell?" Cole said. Xanathus was confused at first. "Xanathus, in the town square!" Cole barked. "Huh?" The group began to race to the town square to see scarecrows at the town square, with a civilian being attacked.

 _(Night of Fate - Kingdom Hearts)_

"Scarecrows! What are they doing here!?" Xanathus exclaimed. He ran at the scarecrows. "Hey! Leave that man alone, you little bullies!" Xanathus called out to the scarecrows. That got their attention. Xanathus turned to Cole and Bon. "You two, get that man somewhere safe!" Xanathus coaxed. "But what about you, lad?" Cole asked. "Just go, I'll handle these creepy clowns!" Xanathus insisted. They nodded and led the man somewhere safe.

A scream from a distance is heard and a figure is shown flying into the air. Xanathus sees the figure and tries to run, but the figure lands on top of him. Both of them have anime pain expressions with stars around their head. Xanathus came to his sense along what looked like a boy with pink spiky hair, gold trimmed black waistcoat that is zipped, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, white knee-length trousers, and a white scaly scarf. He was also wearing black sandals. "Geez dude, watch your landing." Xanathus said until he saw a mark on his right shoulder that was visible. "Are you?" Xanathus said.

The two of them got up and looked at the scarecrows. Without hesitation, Xanathus prepared my spell. "TURBULENCE FORCE!" Xanathus propelled his hand forward and caused a gale burst of wind and blew them away. The boy right hand was blazing with fire. "So there are punks like you around this town, huh? Well I shall blow you away!" he shouted and he punched several of them causing an explosion. This destroyed the scarecrows. Xanathus was amazed. 'No way! I never thought that kind of fire magic would destroy several scarecrows at once...but he overdid it!' he thought. He was right. This left a crater where the scarecrows were.

"So, you new around here?" asked the boy. Xanathus nodded. Before we could introduce ourselves the smoke was clearing to reveal what looked like a red robed masked assassin. They stared down at it. It smirked through the mask. "Why, a bunch of insects have come to play. And I see one of you is a Fairy Tail wizard." it said. "Yeah? What about it?" the boy asked. This surprised Xanathus. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard. So thats what the mark meant!" he exclaimed. "Well good eye. Were you planning on joining the guild?" asked the Fairy Tail wizard.

"If I may continue. I am one of Mephisto's best assassins, Amducias. Do not worry, pesky wizards. I shall make an amazing song for your funeral."  
Amducias sneered.

It revealed to have four arms. The bottom wielding a pair of large bladed bahg nakhs. The upper arms with the left hand holding an ocarina. Amducias began to play the ocarina.

 _(The Heartless Has Come - Kingdom Hearts)_

The remains of the scarecrows started to fuse with one another to form giant hands. One of the left and the other for the right. And then it formed a demonic horse head with razor sharp fangs. Amducias took a threatening stance as if he was about to leap in for the kill. "Now thats something you don't see everyday." Xanathus commented. "I say we take him down a few notches." suggested the Fairy Tail wizard. "If you really are a member of Fairy Tail, then show me your skills." Xanathus exclaimed. The wizards took a stance to fight Amducias.

 _(Nothing Beats - Rockman Zero Physis)_

Amducias began to play the ocarina and the wooden hands began to move and sweep in for an attack. He then himself leapt at the wizards. Xanathus and the Fairy Tail mage dodge out of the way and Xanathus gave a kick to one of the wooden hands. The fire wizard then punched the other with a fiery punch. They crashed into each other and they regained focus. Amducias slashed at Xanathus, giving him a scratch. He fell and the assassin pinned him, only for the fire wizard to deliver a kick to the face.

The wooden demon head began to breathe a fireball. "STORM WALL!" Xanathus summoned his storm cloud in a defensive act. It resulted in an explosion. "Well how unfortunate. Two wizards destroyed." Amducias declared. He turned to leave when...

"Don't get too comfortable, dude." Xanathus voice is heard. Amducias turned to see him standing there. "But how? That should've incinerated you." Amducias protested. "And how about you see the cherry on top of the fail sundae?" Xanathus joked. "Fail sundae?" Amducias seethed. His anger turned to shock. It cuts to the boys outline in the flames. "You just had to mess this up, didn't you." said the boy. The flames were dying out to reveal him...eating the fire?!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Xanathus exclaimed. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Amducias shouted. The boy finished devouring the fire. "You! What in the hell are you?!" Amducias said, now looking afraid and angry. The wooden hands ready for attack. "You shall remember this name for when I punch your face in. My name is Natsu!" The boy called Natsu declared. "Natsu?" Xanathus said. Amducias was now super pissed and played his ocarina. The wooden hands began to move at them.

"Not this time!" Xanathus declared. A magic circle appeared next to the palms of his hands and began charging up magic energy. "BALL LIGHTNING!" Xanathus released the ball lightning. It severely damaged the hand causing it to crash. It then crumbled into a million pieces.

 _(Fairy Tail Main Theme)_

Natsu slammed his fists together and a magic circle with a dragon's head appeared. "This will teach not to mess with Fairy Tail! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" he shouted. His fists were blazing. He then leaped up and punched the wooden hand. The wooden hand ignited and burned away. Amducias leaped at Xanathus, but he prepared to finish him off. "It's over, assassin of Mephistopheles!" Xanathus declared. A magic circle with appeared. "This is the end! MULTI VORTEX TORNADO!" Xanathus shouted at the top of his lungs. Storm clouds rolled in and several tornadoes touched down. They formed into one massive tornado and it began to blow Amducias away.

The wooden demon head was burned away. "And now to say goodbye!" Natsu shouted as another draconic magic circle appeared. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" he shouted and breathed a stream of fire that caused Amducias to be blown away by the wizard's attack with enough force to send him flying through the town. Amducias then crashed into a big building.

 _(Theme end)_

Xanathus was panting from using up all that magic energy. Natsu walked to him. "Yo, newcomer. You okay?" Natsu asked. "I'm fine. Just tired. You really are the heroes I am looking for. But..." Xanathus cut his sentence. "But what?" Natsu was confused. Xanathus pointed to the destruction Natsu mostly caused. "You overdid it! Are you crazy?" Xanathus reprimanded Natsu. "Hey, don't be like Erza!" Natsu pleaded with scared anime eyes. "Erza? Who is that?" Xanathus asked curiously.

"Natsu..." a female's voice is heard. Natsu froze in terror before turning around to see an armored red-haired woman. Natsu was in fright at seeing her. "E-E-Erza!  
What are you doing here?!" Natsu stammered in shock. "I knew you and Gray would be fighting again. Not only that, the square is a wreck." the woman known as Erza started. Xanathus was a little startled at her mannerisms. But he calmed himself. "I can explain. We were fighting one of Mephisto's assassins. Natsu was the one who did the most damage." Xanathus explained. "Hey!" Natsu protested. Erza punched Natsu in the face.

 _(Cutscene - Normal - Sonic Rush Adventure)_

"You seem new here." Erza stated. "Yes I am. Not only was that assassin here, but also those scarecrows." Xanathus explained. "Scarecrows?" Erza replied with a cynical look. "I'll explain if you show me the guild. I think I'm gonna need you guys' help when I join." he suggested. Erza smiled. "I'm willing to do that." she stated. Cole, Bon, and the victim appeared from their hiding place. "Onya mate. You did well!" Cole cheered. "We were cheering for you and other boy." Bon said. "Whew. That's over with." said the civilian. Or so Xanathus thought. He had pointy ears, was wearing an engineering suit, a blue chain mail over it, gloves, and a hard hat. He also had teal hair. He looked like an elf.

"So Bauen, I see you were rescued." Erza said. "Indeed. If those boys didn't show up, my goose would've been cooked." Bauen sighed. He turned to Xanathus. "So I heard you mention Mephisto, right?" Bauen asked. "Yeah." Xanathus answered. "Well, lets go to the guild. I'm sure Master Makarov would like to hear about this." the elf suggested. The group, including Natsu began to head to the guild.

 _Bon: And then this happened..._

 _(Nyeh Heh Heh! - Undertale)_

The group entered the guild. This excited Xanathus. "Wow wow wow! I'm standing in the Fairy Tail guild!" Xanathus exclaimed excitedly. Natsu looked around. "Where is that Gray? I'll teach him for trying to send me flying out of the guild." Natsu declared. "So the flame lizard returns here, huh?" said a voice. Natsu growled and charged at the source of the voice: it was a man with spiky black hair, and for some odd reason was walking around in nothing but his underwear.

"Why did you knock me outta of the guild for?!" Natsu began butting heads with the man. "You were beginning to annoy, lizard brain!" the man exclaimed. They growled at each other. This annoyed Erza and she had a tick mark. She rammed her fists into their faces. Xanathus saw this and his smile grew. Then he, Cole, and Bon started laughing. "I never thought an argument intervention would be funny." Xanathus said through his laughing. Bauen was in shock. "You actually find this funny?" he asked.

The man growled at Natsu before noticing Xanathus who stopped laughing. "Oh, you a newcomer?" he asked. "Uh yeah, you can say that." Xanathus said. "My name is Gray." he introduced himself. "Xanathus." he said. You people already know who Gray is. An ice wizard who has a bad habit of taking off his clothes. "Uh, Gray?" Xanathus asked. "Yeah?" Gray answered. "Where are your clothes?" Xanathus questioned. "CRAP!" Gray exclaimed. "Honestly those boy drive me crazy." said a blonde girl.

 _And cue wow sound effect._

"Are you there friends?" Xanathus asked her. "Yes I am." the girl answered her. Xanathus introduced himself. So did the girl. Her name was Lucy Heartfillia. The main heroine of the Fairy Tail series in general, readers. She is a Celestial Wizard, able to summon spirits from the Celestial Spirit World. Xanathus got around to introduce the wizards that were here in Fairy Tail. Xanathus met Levy McGarden, who is the bookworm. She loves to read and her magic is Solid Script, she can create words out of air when she says like fire, water, anything. This can be used for attacking.

Xanathus then saw that Natsu even had another rival as he saw he was already butting heads with another man. After stopping the fight almost, he eventually calmed everyone down. This man was Gajeel Redfox. He was originally an evil wizard for Phantom Lord. Now he's a Fairy Tail wizard. He even challenged me to a duel after a mission. Xanathus' way accepting a challenge was this. Could a man who escaped from a corrupt prison village and took on a chimera take him on. He even asked what kind of magic he used. Gajeel told him that he is a Dragon Slayer of Iron. Xanathus asked him what it was and he responded with that its a rare magic. To put it simple, anyone seen consuming an element like metal, fire, water, air, etc is a Dragonslayer. He even met an Exceed just like Cole and Bon were. A panther named obviously Panther Lily

Xanathus then met someone who had an obsession for Gray: Juvia Lockser. She has an unrelenting crush on Gray. Any woman who gets within a distance of Gray, she'll consider them a love rival as she puts it. This would entirely make sense since she is a Water Wizard. The two actually seem to get along. He hopes so. For all he knows, he's glad he's not a girl. He then met the Strauss siblings. Mirajane Strauss was the first to meet. She was like a role model to all of Fairy Tail. She serves as the bartender of the bar area. Then there was Elfman Strauss. He initially thinks he would have to prove to be manly than he is if he were to date one of his sisters. Xanathus had no intention to do that yet. He even told Elfman to be careful who he's judging before picking a fight. Elfman apologized afterwards. However, Xanathus did tell him if the time comes, he'll take his word for it. He then met Lisanna Strauss. To be honest, to him she looked pretty cute. He kept it to himself though so Elfman didn't get the wrong idea. He considers the Strauss siblings like a family.

The last three people he met were a little girl and two talking cats. Even Cole and Bon recognized them. The little girl was a Air Dragon Slayer named Wendy Marvell. The cat Exceeds were Carla and Happy. Cole and Bon began chatting them with them and were getting along with them so it seems. Although Bon was particularly shy around the cats.

Afterwards...

"So where is the guild master?" Xanathus asked. "Did someone call?" an elder voice is heard. "Yeah it's me." Xanathus answered. He is then shocked to see that the guild master...is a small elder man. 'He's so tiny.' Xanathus thought. "I am Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov. Welcome aboard." Makarov greeted. "My name is Xanathus." Xanathus greeted back. "Good afternoon, Makarov." Bauen said. "So Bauen, glad you made it." Makarov said. "You a member?" Xanathus asked. Bauen nodded and showed him the guild mark on his left wrist.

"Alright. Everyone, I need to tell you all whats going on. This may be important to Fairy Tail." Xanathus announced. "Oh?" Makarov was interested.  
"Go on." Erza encouraged. "Alright. My memory is a little hazy. I'll try to tell the best I can." he said.

 _(Darkelf - Arrange - Mega Man Zero 3)_

"All I remember was being captured by a dark guild. Although I managed to escape from the guild and the prison village. The guild belongs to a pure evil, dark wizard: Mephistopheles. What I know, he sees in me as a catalyst for what may be the end of Fiore if none of you stop him." Xanathus explained. "WHAT?!" Happy exclaimed. This even shocked Carla. "Unbelievable!" Panther Lily exclaimed. "Please. I'm not finished. I believe the term was Ragnarok." Xanathus mentioned. This prompted Levy to run off somewhere for a brief moment and return with a book on myths. She put on what looked like glasses. "What are those?" Xanathus asked. "Oh these. These are Gale Force Reading Glasses. They allow me to read any book at rapid pace." Levy explained.

With that, she began reading the book at an extremely rapid pace until she found what she was looking for. What she looked for filled her with dread. "Oh dear. Ragnarok is a term for a series of events, including a great battle, which would ultimately result in the deaths of major figures, various natural disasters, and the submersion of the world in water. And then the world will be reborn." Levy shuddered. "No! Is this true?" Makarov asked. "Unfortunately yes. Thats what Mephistopheles hopes to accomplish. I overheard that away from Fiore, which at the time I had no idea what it was, there is a nation comprised of eight islands. That's where he wants to start off with first. And if he succeeds on doing so, Fiore will be no more." Xanathus answered.

This revelation shocked entire guild. Natsu on the other hand...

"Sounds like someone I can burn to crisp!" Natsu declared. "You imbecile! I don't know how dark wizards you fought, but fighting him is a reckless move. He's on a completely different level. Even I felt his magic energy." Xanathus protested with a tick mark. "Struth." Cole commented. "Oh dear gosh, no!" Bon panicked. "So how do we stop him?" Erza asked. "We'll figure that part out in time. What matters now is that Mephisto may have already got a guild to fight anyone who crosses their path. He plans on having the guilds from each island to fight each other. And once they are all destroyed, he'll submerge it and then Fiore. If only we can travel to the islands. But..." Xanathus stopped himself.

"But?" Lucy asked. "But Mephisto is not stupid. He might plan something to prevent us from doing so." Xanathus said. "Looks like my turn." Bauen said. "What do you mean?" Gray asked. "When I was a little child, I dreamed of traveling the world. And there was one that was a deserted island as my elf clan told me. They told me that if I wanted to visit that place, I could even turn it into a tourist attraction. I was even told it was next to the Magic Island Chain as they called it." Bauen explained. "Island chain? Did they mention the eight islands?" Xanathus asked desperately. "Yes they did mention it." Bauen acknowledged. "Alright! But now one question remains. How will we get there?" Xanathus asked.

"Looks like my turn!" Bon said. "Huh?" Xanathus tilted his head in confusion. "Even Exceeds had magic. Almost Aera though, which I have. But I have another. I can nibble away at dimensions to reveal a portal to a location. But it only works if an image is etched into my mind. "Like this?" Bauen showed an image of the location from a rectangular Magic crystalline substance called a Lacrima. Bon stared at it long enough and began to chew at the air, tearing through space and creating a portal. The Fairy Tail stared in shock. "Jolly good, Bon!" Cole exclaimed.

"Now I need to find a way to keep it up for as long as possible." Bauen said. He began to think and had an idea. "I need a magic machine that can keep this up for as long as it needs to so anyone can enter and exit as they please. But it must be recharged every now and then. Plus I need to add a defense mechanism to prevent intruders from entering." Bauen said as he went outside and came back in with stones. He used some kind of magic to build a machine. Xanathus was impressed.

In the shadows, Dagon was watching. It then sneakily slipped away to report to Mephisto.

 _*cuckoo, cuckoo*_

 _Happy: And then..._

Team Natsu, as Natsu calls his team, and Xanathus went through to the deserted island. Xanathus looked around. "Damn, it's so hot here." Xanathus said shielding his eyes. Bauen came through as well as well as the other Fairy Tail members. "This is the place folks. Welcome to Fairy Tail Island. As I call it." Baeun said. "Oh and this is just in case." Bauen suddenly said as he used sand as a valuable resource. He used it to build a temporary Fairy Tail guild.

 _(Cutscene - Normal - Sonic Rush Adventure)_

"You beauty." Cole commented. "And now the cherry on top of the sundae." Bauen then built a tropical resort next to the temporary guild. "Wow! You are one talented builder!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. "I try." Bauen responded. "Oh I almost forgot." Xanathus said rushing back to the portal to the main Fairy Tail guild. After a few minutes, Xanathus reappeared with the guild mark on his forehead. "There we go. Now I'm an official wizard of the guild." Xanathus exclaimed. Cole's guild mark was on his back. So was Bon's. "Ripper!" Cole exclaimed. "Welcome aboard, Xanathus." Erza told Xanathus, smiling. "Arigato." he thanked. "G'day, Erza." Cole greeted. "Greetings, Cole." Erza greeted back.

"I would like to announce that I need to recover my magic energy for making all this. So for the time being, relax as much you like. But then afterwards, our first attempt to liberate the islands will be at hand." Bauen announced. "That is all Makarov reported."

This gave Xanathus some time to know the Fairy Tail wizards a little more and went to relax with them.

Meanwhile...

 _(Villain of a Sort - Kingdom Hearts)_

Amducias' arrest was shown through a lacrima at a dark place. "So we lost an assassin to a Fairy Tail guild. Those guys could be trouble." Jormungandr's voice is heard. "It would appear so." Mephisto answered. Dagon appeared. "My lord." he said bowing to him. "Ah, one of my best warrior. What do you have to report?" Mephisto asked. "The boy is now a wizard of Fairy Tail." Dagon reported. "It would seem so." Mephisto commented. "And they are at the island chain. What shall we do?" Dagon asked. "Just you and Jormungandr sit tight. Even if we are to lose half of our men, our goal will remain the same. "Yes master." Dagon responded.

"Shall I send the assassins and other warriors to each of the islands to provoke them into fighting each other?" Jormungandr asked. "As you wish."  
Mephisto accepted. Jormungandr left to alert the other assassins and warriors.

* * *

 _A/N: Wow, that took awhile. Oh well. So yeah, throughout Xanathus' journey, he will grow to bond with the wizards of Fairy Tail. The first island is Amuz Ait, an island like that of Norse mythology._

 ** _Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor - Odin_**

 _Also I want to tell you your answers to your comments. There's one asking if Xanathus will have a bottomless appetite. No. If I put that there, that's copying Natsu._

 _That is all, ciao everyone!_


	4. Chapter 3: Niflheim

_Hallo, Norwegian for hello. Micro Sam here. And now onward to Niflheim. Yeah I didn't think that last name didn't sound good. So I decided to name this first island Niflheim, which is a realm of primordial ice and snow. And it fits too. Considering it's guild, appropriately named Asgard. Oh and some of you readers might think if there already is a Loki. No there isn't. The character Loke doesnt count since he is a representation of the constellation Leo. So I'm safe from clones. With that being said, let's get fired up (i'm not sorry.)_

* * *

 _(Today's Episode is called - Fairy Tail theme)_

Chapter 3: Niflheim

 _(sans - Undertale)_

Xanathus was looking out the sea from the beach of Fairy Tail Island. "So Cole, any ideas on what we should do while we wait?" Xanathus asked. "I reckon we talk around some more." Cole recommended. "I agree." Bon agreed. "Perhaps." Xanathus answered. Xanathus, Cole, and Bon began to walk around the island.

Xanathus entered the guild and looked around. "Yo, newcomer." A voice is heard. "Hmm?" Xanathus turned to the source, revealing it to be a tanned, slim, young woman. She had long, wavy brown hair. And on her upper area she wore a light blue bikini top. She wore red capri pants, and wore high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. She appeared to be drinking beer.

"Why it's the drinker of Fairy Tail." Bon said. "Drinker?" Xanathus asked curiously. "Oh that's Cana Alberona, mate. She is often times drinking them Amber fluids." Cole replied. (A/N: Austrailian slang for beer.)

"Yep, you got that right." Cana smiled. Xanathus sat next to her. "As you said, yeah. We are both newcomers. Me, name is Xanathus, my two animal pals, Cole and Bon." Xanathus replied. "It's always a pleasure to have a new wizard on board." Cana said. Xanathus, Cana, Cole, and Bon continued to converse with each other. Cana at one point pulled out of barrel which had alcohol and drunk it down. This shocked Xanathus. "Whoa! How do you manage to stay normal?" Xanathus asked. "Well, I rarely get drunk." Cana answered after her sip.

The three decided to leave. But before they did. "Hold up." Cana said. "Yes?" Xanathus responded. "Take this card. If you guys are in a pinch, I'll send help if on missions." Cana explained. She gave him a card which had the words "Call Cana." Xanathus thanked her for the gift. They then went to explore the area. Xanathus looked around. "Yo, Xanathus." Bauen's voice is heard. Xanathus turned to see Bauen holding a six foot tall metal bo staff. "What is that?" Xanathus asked. "Before I rested, I used the rest of my magic energy and my resources to make this." Bauen gave the bo staff to Xanathus.

"Thank you." Xanathus said. "Don't mention it. Let us become sword and shield to those who can't defend themselves. Never forget that." Bauen gave Xanathus a speech. Xanathus nodded. "My magic energy is almost restored. Be prepared in the next five minutes." Bauen said. "Ok." Xanathus exclaimed. Bauen then left. Xanathus looked at his new bo staff. He examined it. "I should use this as I train my magic." Xanathus commented. "That's a good idea." Cole said.

Xanathus walked around the island some more. He looked around for Natsu. Cole looked around. He sees Natsu and Gray. Both of them had their heads against each other. Like locking horns onto each other. And they were arguing. "You got a problem, you little punk?" Gray demanded. "Yeah! I got a problem with your face!" Natsu argued. "Then get out of my face or its my fist up your face!" Gray argued back. "I'd like to see you try!" Natsu continued to argue. "Uh, guys?" Xanathus interrupted them. "What?!" they said in unison. This nearly pissed Xanathus off. "Geez, watch your attitude!" Xanathus yelled. This startled the two.

Xanathus then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I lost my cool there. Now, can we not argue over here. We got bigger problems than this crap." Xanathus replied. "You're point?" Gray asked. "I mean we should team up. You two and me." Xanathus replied. "The mate's right." Cole said. Natsu and Gray glared at each other. "Unless you want to wake up with bruises on your face." Xanathus threatened. This scared Natsu and Gray due to Xanathus' out of character moment. "Why is he acting like Erza?!" Natsu panicked. Xanathus' face softened and he smiled.

 _*cuckoo, cuckoo*_

 _Happy: And then..._

 _(Cutscene - Normal - Sonic Rush Adventure)_

The Fairy Tail guilds gathered to where Makarov and Bauen were at on the island. "Well good, everyone is here." Makarov said cheerfully. "At last my magic energy is restored and now I can build us a vessel to reach the islands. Your quests are simple. Liberate the islands from Mephisto's grasp and prevent the guilds from fighting each other." Bauen said. He brought out some wood and used Building Magic to build a sailboat. With Fairy Tail's guild mark on the sails. The guildmates were in awe. So was Xanathus, Cole, and Bon.

"Wow!" Happy exclaimed. "Reminds us of the trip to Tenrou Island." Lucy said. Xanathus tilted his head. "I'll explain later." Lucy replied. "Unfortunately I have run out of Lacrima, which I would use it to run this magic engine which I shall install. So for now, I want Xanathus and two guildmates to make it on this." Bauen said before making a windsurfer made of wood with his Building Magic, with Fairy Tail's logo on the leaf sail. Natsu glanced at both of them and suddenly his cheeks bulged.

Xanathus turned and noticed Natsu. "Whoa, dude. You ok?" Xanathus asked with concern. "Oh this happens to all Dragonslayers when they have reached a certain stage. They have motion sickness." Lucy explained. Bauen heard this. "Well that's great, with three Dragonslayers down, this might make things impossible." Bauen said facepalming. "Not to worry, Bauen." Happy assured. "You have an idea?" Bauen asked. "Aye, sir." Happy suddenly grew wings.

Bauen smiled. "Well, considering I'm not there to see any of the action, since I'm usually busy, you clever kitty." Bauen admired. Natsu was then normal. "Ah thank heavens you're still there to help Happy." Natsu replied. "Aye." Happy responded. "Well, it looks like its you and me Gray. Can you take the breeze?" Xanathus asked. "Hmm. I might as well try." Gray answered. Both of them went aboard the windsurfer. Bauen went over and gave each of them a magic herb, which should boost their magic energy.

"Well, here goes nothing." Xanathus said as he began to use his magic energy to get the windsurfer started. Happy grabbed Natsu and they began to fly. They were then off. Cole and Bon held on tight. So did Gray. Bauen watched them go into the distance. "Good luck." he said softly.

 _(Waterbike - Sonic Rush Adventure)_

Xanathus, Cole, Bon, and Gray were speeding along the waters on the sailboat with Natsu and Happy flying overhead.

Xanathus caught a glimpse of something in the distance. Scarecrows on war boats, gattling guns at the ready. "Enemies ho!" Xanathus exclaimed. Natsu sees them. "Its those things again." Natsu exclaimed. "What?" Happy was confused. "Xanathus called them scarecrows." Natsu told Happy. "Gray, battle stations. Let's see your magic do your stuff." Xanathus said. Gray nodded and began to summon a magic circle. "ICE-MAKE: CANNON!" Gray commanded and made a cannons made of ice.

Xanathus then prepared a spell and a magic circle appear. "STORM WALL!" Xanathus cried. Several storm clouds surrounded the boat. As they neared close, the scarecrows began firing away at the boat. The Storm Wall spell began to cause the bullets to bounce off of them. Natsu and Happy flew at them and Natsu activated a magic circle with a dragon's head. "Hey strawheads, you up for some cooking because I got you now! FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Natsu exclaimed. His feet began to blaze and he dove kick the area, causing an explosion that launched the scarecrows upward. Happy grabbed Natsu and they flew again.

Several scarecrows resembling harpies began to descend at them. Gray set off the cannons, effectively freezing them. Natsu began ramming at them with extreme speed. The Storm Walls spewed lightning at the remaining scarecrows. Some of them were destroyed, others began to retreat. Xanathus then sighed with relief. He then saw something in the distance. It was an island. "Land ho!" Xanathus exclaimed.

 _*Discovery from Sonic Rush Adventure*_

"We made it." Gray said. "Wow. I can see snow." Natsu said. "Snow? Here?" Xanathus was perplexed. They brought the wind surfer closer to the island. The island appeared to be in an eternal winter state. This brought a grin to Xanathus' face. "What's with the grin?" Gray asked. "Just look at this. All that snow. Perfect for a roll down the hill." Xanathus said. "Uh, you think you can stay warm?" Bon asked nervously. "Aye, mate. My fur can help me in high or low temperatures." Cole answered.

They began to set off to the island.

 _Happy: And then this happened._

Port Danorum...

Several little creatures which were dwarves were overseeing the delivery of goods to the island. It was then that they noticed a boat coming in. The windsurfer came in to the port. Xanathus looked around. "Whew. Looks chilly." Xanathus commented. The dwarves looked at Xanathus, Cole, Bon, and Gray. One dwarf spoke. "Strangers, state your business." he said. "We have come to see what guild your island holds. Evil forces are about." Xanathus responded. The dwarves began to speak to each other. The dwarf looked at him. "Show me your guild marks, if your from a guild."

Natsu and Happy arrived. They all showed their guild marks belonging to Fairy Tail. This surprised the dwarves. "Its them. Fairy Tail. They come to save us. Find the mayor." The dwarf exclaimed. The dwarves scrambled.

 _(Cutscene - Nervous - Sonic Rush Adventure)_

The dwarves arrived back with a leader dwarf. "Ah, so in our darkest hours, others will arrive." said the mayor. "And you are?" Bon asked. "My name is Garsas. I am the mayor of my village here on the island of Niflheim." Garsas introduced himself. "Niflheim?" Happy asked curiously. "Its what we call out island due to the eternal winter on this island." Garsas explained. "It would seem you're in quite the distress." Natsu commented. "It is indeed we all are. Two suspicious character have wondered around our island. And what's worse the guild master is missing." Garsas explained.

"Guild master? What's the name of the guild?" Gray asked. "Asgard. The guild master Odin is missing. I fear those two strangers have something to do with it." Garsas trembled. "Were there those scarecrows as well?" Xanathus asked. "Those creatures with the strangers? Yes." Garsas answered. "Struth." Cole commented. Xanathus began to think. "Well what are we standing around for? Let's find the guild master already!" Natsu shouted and began running off. "Natsu, you idiot!" Xanathus yelled. Happy followed Natsu.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He does this half the time we're on missions." Gray stated. Xanathus turned to him. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. Who knows maybe he'll find Odin or those strangers." Gray said. Xanathus nodded with understanding. "Since the mission is the same, let's check at their guild. We may find something new of Ragnarok." Xanathus replied. "I'm with Xanathus on this one." Bon said.

The wizards told Garsas to leave it to them to find Odin and defeat the strangers.

Meanwhile...

Natsu was in the forest area. He looked around. "I got a bad feeling about this, Natsu." Happy replied. "Yeah. Especially with those two strangers about. But we'll be ready for them." Natsu declared. They kept walking in the frozen forest, with Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer magic acting as a heater to both him and Happy. Both of them were unaware of a figure in the trees, all black feathers...

Back with Xanathus...

Xanathus, Gray, Cole, and Bon were at a steep snowy hill. Down there were patrolling scarecrows. Cole glared at them. "That is a fair dinkum amount of scarecrows, mates." Cole commented. "Got any ideas?" Bon asked. "Oh yes. This is what I wanted. To slide down the hill on a snowboard." Xanathus said. "You suggesting we slide down?" Gray asked with disbelief. "Of course. You got magic that can make a snowboard?" Xanathus asked. "Yes. I use Ice-Make Magic. I can make anything with ice. Like this." Gray used Ice-Make to make a snowboard. He then took off his shirt and jacket.

"Whoa, dude! What are you stripping for?" Xanathus asked. "No time to explain. Let's get this show on the road." Gray changed the subject. Xanathus shrugged and made a snowboard made of thunderclouds. They then began boarding down the hill. Cole and Bon held on to Xanathus.

 _(Ice Cap - Sonic 3)_

They were now boarding down the hill. The scarecrows took notice and began bringing out gattling guns. They dodged the bullets. "Gray, show me your magic attacks. We're not getting gunned down by them." Xanathus shouted over the conflict. Gray nodded. "You got it!" A magic circle appeared. "ICE-MAKE: SAUCER!" Gray shouted an formed a large, spinning ice disk. He threw it at the scarecrows. It destroyed several of them in seconds. They were reduced to nothing but frozen hay in seconds.

Xanathus took out his bo staff as they slid down the snowy hill. "Hey, kid. Let me help you out with that." Gray called out. "What do you mean?" Xanathus asked. Gray used Ice Magic to freeze the tip of the bo to make a lance blade. "Ohhhh." Xanathus understood and began gunning for the scarecrows. He plunged the blade into several of them making a shish kebab out of them. Grunting, he then threw the scarecrows away with the blade breaking off.

One of the scarecrows on top of the hill made a giant snowball and it rolled downhill, chasing the wizards. "Uh oh. Giant snowball off the hind quarters." Bon alerted them. Xanathus looked. "Uh oh is right. Let's move Gray!" Xanathus shouted. Gray followed Xanathus and they slid and outran the snowball. "Say Gray, mind making a ramp?" Xanathus asked. "You got it. If it will outrun the snowball!" Gray shouted over the roaring snow. Gray used Ice-Make to make a ramp. "Let's fly!" Xanathus said boldly. Cole grabbed Xanathus and Bon grabbed Gray.

They then went up the ramp and they did some stunts. "Alright, mates. On the count of three, we're gonna fly up. Got it?" Cole asked. Gray and Xanathus gave him a thumbs up to know they heard him. After the count, the Exceeds used Aera magic to grow wings and they were now in the air. Xanathus and Gray looked down as both wizard's magic were deactivated. The snowball then went ahead before crashing into a boulder. The wizards were then brought back down.

 _(Theme ends)_

They began trekking into a forest. After many minutes of talking and walking, they come across a mining facility with some sort of Christmas tree. The place looked decrepit and abandoned.

 _(Ruins - Undertale)_

Xanathus looked around. "Whoa!" Xanathus whispered. "This place looks abandoned. And why is there a Christmas tree in a mining shaft in the middle of nowhere?" Gray asked. "Beats me. I bet the dwarves know something." Xanathus said. "I reckon the dwarves mine big mobs of gold here during the holidays." Cole declared. "You think so?" Gray asked. "I would presume so." Bon added. They looked around for any clues to Odin's whereabouts.

They didn't notice a new guest in the area. Xanathus heard the sound of chains rattling. He saw what looked like a monster with blue mane and horns. Gray sees the monster. He is shocked at the appearance, almost as if he recognized it anywhere. The being had samurai armor and same glowing eyes as the scarecrows.

 _(Enemy Approaching - Undertale)_

"What?!" Gray exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Xanathus said with concerned. Gray was frozen with shock. The creature lunged. Then...

"THUNDER STRIKE!" a voice yelled. A big hammer slammed into the creature, destroying it with ease. Xanathus saw this and a figure emerged from the trees. He looked like he was in his 30s. He had red hair, followed by a beard, was shirtless save for a strap around him, jeans with samurai thigh guards and leggings, and had lightning theme pauldrons. He had a helmet with lightning bolts and had a T on his belt. He looked muscular in appearance. A guild mark on his left arm looked like a hammer with lightning.

 _(Ruins - Undertale)_

"A wizard?" Xanathus implied. "You are correct, young one." said the newcomer. Bon was trying to get Gray to snap out of it. He bit his arms, causing him to yelp. "What the hell?" Gray demanded. "Come on, now. Why did you freeze like that? You're a Fairy Tail wizard for Fiore's sake. Are you gonna let some monster you somehow recognize get in your way?" Bon exclaimed. Gray sighed. "Sorry about that. I'll explain why later." Gray apologized. "Yeah me too. I just don't like seeing a wizard like you frozen like that." Bon admitted.

Gray turned to the new wizard. "And this is?" he asked. "So all of you are Fairy Tail wizards. I am Thor, the Thunderer." Thor introduced himself. Xanathus introduced himself and the other Fairy Tail wizards, even mentioning Natsu, who is still nowhere to be seen. "That friend of your should be careful in this forest. Monsters roam here, and an assassin was sighted." Thor implied.

"You think Natsu has found Odin yet?" Xanathus asked. "Highly doubtful." said a feminine voice. A female wizard appeared. She had black hair, an eyepatch on her right eye, her left eye was yellow and had light skin. She was wearing a shirt that showed her midriff. She was also wearing an armored gold jacket, jester pants one leg part was white on the right, and one leg part was black on the left. She wore high-heel boots, and had a jester hat with horns. She had a curvaceous figure to boot. She carried a scepter in her hand. She had that same guild mark on her midriff.

Next to her was a young boy who looked like he was twelve. He had brown short hair and hazel eyes. He wore Viking armor with a cape billowing in the wind. He had a bronze gauntlet on his left arm but his right arm was sleeveless. He wore bronze greaves footwear. On his head was a Viking helmet. He had a white little kitten following him which was a white tiger kitten. The same guild mark was on his left cheek.

"And you are?" Gray asked. "I am Loki, the Mischief Maker of Asgard." Loki said. "And I am Freyja, Child Wizard of Asgard." said the boy. "I reckon you're trying to find Odin?" Cole asked. "Thou is right, Fairy Tail lads." Thor said. "Well, the more the merrier. But we need to find him. Lord knows if they already is manipulating him to fight the other guildmates." Xanathus said. Dark Magic seals began appearing and scarecrows emerged from them. "Scarecrows!" Xanathus alerted. A larger scarecrow appeared, resembling a Stymphalian Bird. It shrieked.

 _(Fate - Theme of Weil - Megaman Zero 4)_

The scarecrows, for some odd reason, weren't attacking. Some of them moved out of the way for a large warrior. This one looked menacing up close. He had a white beard and pale skin. He wore gold knight armor underneath a bronze trench coat and his helmet had deer antlers. He had a tunic cape which was made out of the feathers of crows. He wore gold kusazuri on his hips and wore silver knight gold greaves. He carried a large spear/lance/halberd weapon. Also he had crows flying around him. He had dark irises and had a muscular build to boot.

"Odin?" Thor asked. The wizard known as Odin said nothing. "Uh guys, he's acting funny." Gray implied. Odin pointed his weapon at them. "So, you youngins are enemies of Mephisto." Odin boomed. "No! We are not! You are under a spell!" Thor protested. "What's the big idea? We always fought for this island and we will die for it if we must." Loki protested as well. "It's not gonna work, bro and sis. Odin will not listen." Freyja said. His cat meowed. "Whats that, Freyar? You want to fight too?" Freyja asked. The tiger kitten meowed in response. "Alright. Here goes! WARRIOR MODE!" Freyja took out his short sword and shot a laser at the tiger kitten. It then became a cross between a lion and a white tiger. It let out an epic roar.

"Sis, give me a hand." Freyja said. Loki nodded. "Thor, be careful." Loki told Thor as they began to fight the Stymphalian Bird Scarecrow. Gray, Xanathus, and Thor faced Odin.

 _(Bergentruckung- Undertale)_

"Let us at him." Cole commanded. Xanathus had his metal bo staff out. Thor's hammer was crackling with electricity. Odin's spear, called Gunghir, started glowing. Several magic circles appeared. "Let us see who is fit to survive." Odin replied. He created a magic barrier around the large portion of the area. Gray prepared to fight. "Let us begin, Odin." Thor challenged.

 _(ASGORE - Undertale)_

Xanathus and Odin clashed, storms occurring in the battlefield as a storm surrounded the battlefield while Loki and Freyja were fighting the scarecrows. Odin created a magic seal. "Take that! GEOSTORM!" Odin cried as he created a hurricane around the barrier and the sky darkened as a hurricane started. Xanathus stood his ground. "Still standing huh?" Odin said. Xanathus jumped up and landed next to Gray. "You ready Gray?" Xanathus asked. "Ready!" Gray agreed. Cole and Bon were underground during the battle to hide from the raging storm of rain, wind, and snow combined with a hurricane. Cole held up a sign that said, "Show em who's boss, mates!"

Gray prepared a spell as a magic seal appeared. "ICE-MAKE: CRESCENT BLADE!" Gray shouted. He fired several crescent like ice projectiles at Odin. Odin smirked and prepared several magic seals. What he used made Xanathus freeze. "SUPER CELL!" he shouted. He created a cloud barrier similar to one of Xanathus' spells. "That's like my Storm Wall!" Xanathus exclaimed. "So you have a defensive spell like mine? Storm Wall is like a beginner spell. Super Cell on the other hand." Odin boasted.

Thor rushed over and hit Odin with his hammer. Odin slashed at Thor with his spear weapon but Thor blocked the attack. "We shall triumph! SUPER BOLT!" Thor called out as a magic circle appeared and a lightning storm spewed from the seal. Odin attempted to block with Super Cell, but lightning passed through and hit Odin. He was sent flying and he landed on his feet.

Odin began to prepare another spell. "Watch it, warriors. He has something up his sleeve." Thor warned the Fairy Tail wizards. Odin began to spin his spear around. "Have a taste of this, you fools! LANDSPOUT!" Odin fired a funnel from his spear. This blew Gray and Xanathus away. Thor dodged the attack. Xanathus and Gray got up. "He's strong!" Gray noted. "And he's copying my magic spell!" Xanathus comically.

With the other Asgard wizards...

Loki and Freyja were fighting the scarecrows. Loki prepared a spell. "Here I come! ILLUSION SHOT!" Loki charged at the Stymphalian scarecrow and vanished, confusing the Stymphalian Bird. Loki appeared and fired at the scarecrow with her scepter. The scarecrow shrieked. Freyja and Freyar fought the scarecrows. "Get 'em, Freyar!" Freyja said. Freyar began to breathe fire at the scarecrows. Freyja prepared a spell himself. "VALKYIRE SPEAR!" Freyja shouted and created a spear made of pure light. He threw it at the scarecrows, destroying them one by one. They continued fighting the scarecrows.

Back at the fight...

Gray and Xanathus were knocked aside alongside Thor. Odin pointed his spear. "It's almost a shame to have to kill you all. Especially my son." Odin grieved. Xanathus got back up. "Hmm, still not down? You are a persistent one." Odin admired. "But your persistence is gonna be your downfall. Now watch my true form!" Odin then activated a magic seal and grew seraph crow wings. "CROW MODE: ACTIVATE!" Odin shouted. The hurricane winds were getting stronger. But Xanathus refused to give up. Same for Gray and Thor.

"Now you listen, old man Odin. Thor, Loki, and Freyja are like your children. Same for the other guildmates who may live at Asgard. Now we will smack some sense into you even if I have to break your bones!" Xanathus declared. "Just try it, lad. You are finished!" Odin boomed. He prepared a spell. "Now for my ultimate attack. HYPERCANE!" Odin commanded. Winds reached high speeds and a wall of water appeared. Gray saw an opportunity and prepared a magic spell. "ICE-MAKE: DOME!" Gray created a dome of ice over the three the water passed over them. Thor and Xanathus had an idea.

The water cleared and the hypercane spell subsided. "Impressive." Odin said. Xanathus's magic circle appeared. "BALL LIGHTNING!" Xanathus commanded. The same spell appeared with Thor's hammer. "It can't be! Both of you!" Odin cried. Xanathus then smacked the ball lightning into the air. "And here comes the pitch!" Xanathus announced. Thor's hammer then collided with the ball lightning. "AND IT'S A HOME RUN!" Xanathus shouted.

"No!" Odin exclaimed. The ball lightning hit Odin with tremendous force, it dispelled the Geostorm spell and the barrier disappeared. Odin was now on his knees. The scarecrows were then destroyed. Same for the Stymphalian Bird scarecrow.

 _(Theme ends)_

Loki and Freyja looked at Odin. He was breathing heavily. "What-What have I done?" Odin replied grimly. "Yo, Odin. It's not your fault you acted like this. Those dwarves told me of two strangers who invaded the island. Do you know one of them?" Xanathus asked Odin. He nodded. "Calls himself Einherjar, the Undead Warrior Wizard of Mephisto." Odin explained.

"I knew it!" Xanathus exclaimed. Cole and Bon popped up from the ground. "Did we win?" Bon asked. "For now." Gray said. They were not aware of a figure watching them.

Meanwhile...

 _(Nervous - Cutscene - Sonic Rush Adventure)_

Natsu and Happy were running to the sound of the explosion caused by the battle with Odin. The figure was silently following them through the trees. He feels communication from a Call Card and answered. "It's me. The manipulation of Odin has failed. Time for Plan B." the voice said. "What is it?" the figure spoke in a hoarse voice. "Destroy the wizards, Malphas." the voice ordered. The communication ended.

Natsu and Happy stopped. "We might be getting close." Happy replied. "Yeah. I hope our friends are okay. Where are they now?" Natsu wondered. "Right behind you." A rough whisper is heard. He can smell something behind him and he and Happy dodged what looked like feather kunais with Japanese tags which caught fire. The fire was black. The figure that was called Malphas dropped down. He had short black hair tucked underneath a helmet which was that of a raven. He had a cape made of black raven feathers. He wore a black feathered chain mail armor and had bird legs

 _(Fate - Theme of Weil - Megaman Zero 4)_

"One of the strangers Xanathus was talking about? Who the hell are you?" Natsu said cracking his knuckles. "I am Malphas, the prince and commander of forty legions of demons of Hell. Also known as one of Mephisto's wizard assassins. You shall interfere with our plans for Ragnarok. I shall destroy you." Malphas said.

Natsu and Malphas then charged at each other...

 _ **...to be continued...**_

* * *

 _A/N: And that's_ _another done. Next time, Natsu and Malphas fight. And then Einherjar makes an appearance for one epic between Fairy Tail, Thor and the wizard of Mephisto. Stay tuned, folks. Toodles!_


	5. Chapter 4: Cry of the Black Birds

Howdy, everyone. Micro Sam here. I have nothing more to say right now. Other than two freaking battles about to be underway here folks. Let's get this going...why do I feel I did something wrong with the introduction?

* * *

 **Previously on Fairy Tail: Ragnarok...**

 _Xanathus, Cole, Bon, Natsu, Happy, and Gray arrive at the island of Niflheim, a primordial frozen island inhabited by dwarves with the only humans being the wizards of Asgard. The Fairy Tail mages then begin the quest, with Natsu running off of course with Happy following him. Gray, Xanathus, Cole, and Bon proceed with the quest eventually meeting Thor, Loki, and Freyja. Both fight off the scarecrows and the brainwashed guild mater, Odin._  
 _After a rough battle, Odin was back to his senses. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy, unaware Odin is normal again, begin to look for him and the guild itself, until he was being stalked by one of Mephisto's assassins, the commander of forty demons of Hell, Malphas. The confrontation between the Salamander and Demonic Raven is about to escalate..._

* * *

 _(Today's Episode is called - Fairy Tail)_

Chapter 4: Cry of the Black Birds

 _(Fate - Theme of Weil - Mega Man Zero 4)_

Natsu and Malphas stared each other down. This one would be an epic clash between dragon and demon. Happy was behind the fire dragon boy all the way. "So you ready to be burnt to a crisp?" the Salamander boasted. "Not unless I solidify you first. But to make this fight interesting, that cat of yours is not part of this battle." the raven demon said. "What do you mean?" the fire dragon wizard demanded. Malphas smirked and spreaded his wing arms, revealing a stone eye on his chest.

"PUNISHMENT: STONE STATUE!" Malphas commanded. This turned to Happy to stone. This shocked Natsu. "HAPPY!" he called out. "Oh don't worry. He is just a statue, for the moment. Are you aware of the Stone Eyes spell?" the assassin asked. Natsu was getting pissed. "What about it?!" he demanded. "If you want your little cat friend back the way he was, you'll have to defeat me first. The question is: can you keep with me, boy?" Malphas questioned. Natsu set down the solidified Happy to a safe place and stared at the assassin angrily before gritting his fangs, lighting his hand on fire, and charging at the raven wizard, yelling all the while.

 _(Theme end)_

Meanwhile...

The four Fairy Tail wizards, Thor, Loki, Freyja, and his cat Freyar were taking Odin back to the Asgard guild. The exterior was that of a church fused with a Viking ship if it was upside down. "No way! The hall inside is like an upside down ship?" Xanathus exclaimed. "Not just that. Do you see the tree fused to it?" Loki inquired. "Tree?" Gray asked. Both the Fairy Tail wizards have an anime shocked face at the size of the tree. "Struth! That is one fair suck of the sav! Koalas could thrive on it!" Cole exclaimed. "Or maybe squirrels." Bon added.

"That is our tree, Yggdrasil. It gives this island life. And our island is mostly frozen to help the islanders adapt." Odin implied. "So they're used to the cold?" the weather wizard asked. Loki nodded. An explosion is heard. "What was that?" Freyja exclaimed. The ice wizard facepalmed. "It's probably Natsu again, trying to find Odin." Gray muttered. The chinchilla sniffed the air. "No. He's fighting someone." Bon declared. "We better go assist him." Xanathus said. They nodded.

"Thor and Loki, go assist them." said the Asgard guild master. "What? But we can't just leave you alone. What if the other stranger shows up?" the thunder wizard protested. "Don't worry, brother. Me and my cat will protect Odin. Just go help them." Freyja assured them. Freyar meowed. Loki and Thor then nodded. "Ok. Keep him safe, brother." Loki told Freyja before she and Thor followed the Fairy Tail wizards.

Back with the fight...

 _(vs Slam Down- Mega Man ZX Advent)_

Natsu and Malphas were continuing their fight. With the raven assassin gaining an advantage over Natsu with his magic ability to use Shadow Magic and having the fire dragon boy's wizards attacks phase through him. "Foolish wizard. If you can't lay one hit on me, then all weaklings perish by my hands." the assassin boasted. "Don't get too comfortable, bird brain!" the fire dragon slayer exclaimed. And he ran at the assassin again. Malphas used Shadow Magic to disappear before the dragonslayer's fire punch could touch him.

"Hey! Come back here and fight, coward!" Natsu shouted looking around for him. "Over here, hotshot!" Malphas' voice is heard as his talons grabbed him and lifted took him to the air by flapping his wings. He then began dragging the fire wizard across the snowy ground. "Whats the matter? Feeling cold?" the raven assassin taunted. He then threw into the trees. When the smoke cleared, Natsu got up but was staggering. And the assassin was no where to be found.

Malphas appeared behind Natsu and began tracing a symbol on his back. Natsu recoiled in shock after that. The symbol looked like a circle with four demon horns. He then appeared in front of Natsu with hit back turned. A magic seal activated. "See you in hell..." the raven assassin whispered. "PUNISHMENT: FIERY PIT!" he chanted and an explosion happened. Malphas turned around. He smirked under the mask. "And now the wizard is cast into the fiery pit."

He turned to leave as the fires burned. "Wow, your symbol created a hellfire explosion." Natsu's voice is heard. "Hmm?" Malphas turned around to see Natsu's silhouette. "And these hell flames are the spiciest flames I ever tasted." Natsu said. Malphas reverted into an anime raven in shock and he squawked. "What?! That's impossible! You cannot be still alive. You'd have to be a uh..." the assassin squawked. Then he knew. "No! A fire dragonslayer?!" he exclaimed.

Malphas then angrily began yelling and flew at Natsu. He then dived under shadows of the trees and prepared a spell. "SHADOW KICK!" he exclaimed. Natsu dodged the attack. He then brought his knuckles together and a draconic magic seal appeared. "I'm gonna roast you like a chicken! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs. Both his hands caught fire and he counterattacked the assassin, sending him flying.

Malphas grunted in pain after being sent flying amongst the trees. "Nasty little drake! Especially your cat friend who I disliked!" the raven wizard exclaimed angrily. This made Natsu angry after hearing Happy's name. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HAPPY LIKE THAT, BASTARD!" Natsu screamed as his magic power began to rise.

Malphas then had a dirty trick up his sleeve. He jumped around him and sunk into Natsu's shadow. He then began to control Natsu's movements after placing a Japanese tag on him. Natsu was now losing control and began to burn down the trees. "If I can't beat you, then I shall take control of your shadow, forcing you to do Mephisto's doing." Malphas laughed. "Hey! Get off of me, you creep!" Natsu exclaimed. He was twisting and turning to prevent being controlled. It was then he was able to see his shadow.

"You ain't gonna make me serve a dark wizard, pal!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs. He grabbed his shadow and dug Malphas out of it. He then threw him off. "That's impossible. No one's ever been able to shake me off!" the raven wizard exclaimed. "Now you're gonna be fried chicken in the morning!" Natsu boasted. "You're do what?!" the raven assassin said with an anime shocked face. He began to gather fire magic energy into his lungs. "HERE I GO! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" he screamed and he began spewing a stream of fire from his mouth. This caused an explosion that launched Malphas into the air, screaming.

 _(Theme end)_

Malphas then landed in a dwarf village, burned and bruised, his feather caped withered and ignited. A group of dwarf guards appeared and pointed their spears at the assassin. Malphas began to get up, but the captain, which actually was a human, punched him. "You're surrounded! There's no use trying to run!" said the guard captain and he was trapped with dome magic, cutting off his magic.

Natsu was panting and looked at the damage he caused to the forest. Happy flew to him, no longer a stone statue. "You overdid it again as usual." Happy replied. "Oh thank goodness!" Natsu exclaimed, happy to see his cat friend back to normal. The other Fairy Tail wizards, Thor, and Loki arrived. "What happened?" Xanathus asked. Natsu explained that he was fighting one of the strangers who was an assassin for Mephisto named Malphas. "Wow. Beaten him without any help, but just like before, you-" the weather wizard said. "Yeah, we know." Happy interrupted him.

"So that deals with the first stranger. The other one is probably nearby. We better get back to the Asgard guild." Gray told them. They nodded and they began to head back to the guild. They even used the magic herbs to

At the guild...

( _Fate - Theme of Weil - Mega Man Zero 4)_

Freyja and Freyar were pushed aside by a dark wizard. The dark wizard was a man wearing two sets of armor. One a skeleton, and the other a berserker Viking. He had robes of blackness and resembled Death. He wore a mask resembling a plague doctor and was wielding a weapon that was a cross between a scythe and an axe. He pointed the blades at Odin's throat. "Now you bow to me." the wizard whispered. He raised his scythe and prepared to kill Odin.

"Hold it right there!" Xanathus shouted. This caused the dark wizard to stop in his tracks. This caused Freyja and and the cat to grab Odin and run. The wizard looked at them leave and looked back at them. "Vile fiend, who are thee?" Thor demanded. "I was hoping Odin and the other one would put up a fight. I almost gave up for finding someone to fight me. You look promising enough. I'm gonna enjoy this, Fairy Tail wizards, Thor and Loki." said the reaper.

He then began to float in the air. "Be prepared to fight me, Bendik Einherjar, dark wizard of the dark guild, Enhullungen." He activated a magic seal and several gravestones sprouted from the guild floor. Einherjar's voice grew demonic. "I'll send you all to nirvana then to Valhalla!" the wizard growled. He used magic to seal any escape routes. And then he chanted a spell to make shadow ghost versions of him, laughing like a maniac all the while.

 _(vs Maverick - Mega Man X8)_

 **Undead Reaper**

 **BENDIK EINHERJAR**

The ghost versions of Einherjar sank below next to the graves. "Execute them!" Einherjar commanded before going still. Several large Viking warriors carrying halberds emerged from the ground, moaning like zombies. "Go get them, mates!" Cole encouraged the wizards. Xanathus tackled one of the skeletal warriors. The skeleton warrior moaned and tried to skewer the wizard, but the boy sidestepped the attack. He then started to jab at the skeleton multiple times. He spun his metal bo and a magic seal appeared. He tossed his bo in the air and began charging up magic energy. "TURBULENCE FORCE!" Xanathus yelled. He sent a gale burst of wind and tore the skeletal warrior to pieces. He grabbed the bo and did a homerun swing on the falling skull.

Natsu and Gray were fighting two skeletal warriors. "Time to crack their skulls!" the Salamander shouted with fire in his mouth. "I agree." the ice wizard agreed. Natsu set his hand on fire and punched one of the skeletal warriors, blowing it apart. The shirtless wizard used Ice Magic to freeze the skeletal warrior. He then began to prepare a spell as a magic seal appeared. "Your nothing but a bunch of bones. ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray shouted as a giant hammer was made and the hammer smashed the frozen skeletal warrior.

Thor was fighting several of the skeletal warriors with swords and shield. "I will not fall to you, villain!" said the thunder wizard. He began to smash three of them with his hammer. He began twirling his war hammer, Mjolnir, and thunder was starting. A magic seal appeared. "MJOLNIR: HEAVEN'S WRATH!" Thor shouted. He raised Mjolnir in the air and thunder struck the skeletal warriors around him. The skeletons were blown to smithereens. Loki was fighting a hammer skeletal warrior and it attempted to crush her, but she used illusion magic to fool the creature. Loki then appeared and blasted it.

The ghosts versions of Einherjar emerged and went back to Einherjar. He then began to move from his deathly state and made ghost versions of himself and attacked them. One ghost attacked Gray, who created a sword with Ice Make. They clashed their blades until the ice wizard slashed at it, only for it to vanish. Xanathus was clashing with the ghost. He summoned a Storm Wall to block the slash. This resulted in a zap which dissapated the ghost.

Thor zapped several of the ghosts and Loki hit some of them. The real Einherjar appeared behind Xanathus and had his scythe blade on his throat. Cole saw this and went to kick Einherjar in the face. Einherjar staggered, allowing the weather wizard to get away and jab him in the chest with his bo staff.

Einherjar floated in the air and began to summon several magic seals. "You stand amidst your annihilation!" said the reaper wizard. "HELL'S BLADE SWARM!" he shouted. The magic seals began throwing sickles. Xanathus and Gray activated magic seals. "STORM WALL!" cried the weather wizard. "ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" the ice wizard shouted as an ice shield was made and blocked the sickles. Xanathus and Natsu began to charge and dodge the sickles while running straight for Einherjar.

Einherjar then disappeared and appeared in front of them. Thor went to assist them alongside his sister. Einherjar began slashing at them. The fire dragonslayer was dodging the slashes from left to right. Xanathus was blocking the slashes. The thunder wizard smacked the reaper with Mjolnir, sending him flying into the guild wall. Einherjar then threw his scythe like a boomerang. The wizards dodged the attack. Loki used illusion magic to make it phase through her. The scythe disappeared into a magic seal and reappeared in Einherjar's hand.

Einherjar and Xanathus began to clash again and the weather wizard kicked the reaper in the face. He then slashed Xanathus, which scraped his chest and tore through his clothes. Luckily it wasn't a deep stab or he would be done for. Natsu then jumped up and kicked Einherjar and then prepare a spell. But before Natsu could perform a spell. the reaper then brought down his scythe, forcing the Salamander to grab his scythe. "Now learn why I am the warrior of Valhalla." Einherjar boasted. Natsu then began to use his heat the scythe and eat it's molten pieces before spitting them at reaper, once again causing him to stagger. "My scythe!" Einherjar exclaimed.

 _(Fairy Tail Main Theme)_

"Ready or not, here we come!" Xanathus declared. He charged at Einherjar and began to rapidly beat him with his bo staff. He eventually managed to disarm him of his scythe. The weather wizard then kicked the reaper aside. Thor and Loki then prepared a magic seal. "Here goes! THUNDER STRIKE!" Thor shouted. "ILLUSION SLASHER!" Loki yelled. The thunder wizard then shot lightning from Mjolnir, his hammer. And the mischief mage then created an illusion of her with a katana and slashed at Einherjar. The dark wizard was damaged.

"Natsu, let's finish him off!" Xanathus declared. "You got it, weather bro!" Natsu agreed. The weather wizard began to twirl his bo staff and a magic seal appeared. Natsu buckled his knuckles and a draconic magic seal appeared. "Wait! A Unison Raid?!" Gray exclaimed. "Let's go for a spin! MULTI-VORTEX TORNADO!" Xanathus then summoned multiple tornadoes. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu breathed a stream of fire. Both of them combined into one massive fire tornado. "FIRE DRAGON'S TORNADIC WHIRL!" Xanathus and Natsu screamed. The attack created mass damage to the inside of the guild and Einherjar.

 _(Theme end)_

Einherjar's armor was damaged. His mask was broken, revealing his face, and his armor on his left side of his body. His robe burnt. He limply got up. The wizards prepared for another attack he might do. "You are worthy opponents. Gah! I can barely move. Fairy Tail wizards, hear me now. You may have saved this island, but we are just getting started. There are more islands with the strongest dark wizards of the Cult of Mephisto guild. I'll be back, stronger than ever." the reaper said. He created a magic seal which acted like a portal. "Stay tuned!" Einherjar exclaimed as he made his exit.

In the hours that followed...

Xanathus was on a recovery room. Thankfully he was given herbs that prevented infection. He rested for a little while. He sighed. Natsu, Gray, Cole, Happy, and Bon came in. "Hey mate." Cole greeted. Xanathus smiled. "Well, what do you know? We beat one of Mephisto cultists." Xanathus replied. "That's right." Gray agreed. "Yo! We rock!" Natsu cheered. Xanathus giggled.

After recovering for a little while, The Fairy Tail wizards were ready to leave the island. Odin then approached them. "Laddies, I want to thank you for helping us out. It would seem you shall lead the islands to victory. Please, help them." Odin asked. Xanathus nodded. "Leave it to us." Gray assured. "Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed. "Oh trust us! We'll be the ones who will kick Mephisto's tail all the way to the underworld!" Natsu exclaimed. They said they're good byes and Xanathus, Gray, Cole, and Bon boarded theyre magic sailboat with Happy flying while carrying Natsu back to Fairy Island.

From a distance...

Einherjar was seen, battle damaged, holding a jar that was sucking up energy. The glowing magic energy was then contained. "Those fools will pay for this. Mark my words." Einherjar said before entering a magic seal and vanishing.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys. So that was the island of Niflheim. The next island trip will take place on the Greek island: Wols Cay. There we shall meet the wizards based on the Greek gods. Anywho, this is me, signing off._


	6. Chapter 5: The Illiad

_Howdy. If you thought I was dead, no worries. I'm still alive. And I just my New Years resolution. I will continue this story even if the Internet dies, though somehow I dont think it will. Net neutrality may become extinct if we lose...but this story must go on._

* * *

 _(Today's Episode is called - Fairy Tail)_

Chapter 5: The Illiad

Xanathus was restoring his magic energy back Fairy Tail's island base of operations. He had some chicken and noodles with herbs to help with the restoration of his magic. Bon and Cole were accompanying him. "So how do you feel, mate?" Cole asked. "Oh, this meat is good for my know what they say, eat more meat. Especially fish, it'll do good for your calcium." Xanathus grinned.

 _(sans - Undertale)_

Xanathus, Cole, and Bon began talking about what to expect next. "I gotta hunch that whatever Einherjar said meaning we might run into him again." Bon said, quite nervous he might add. "Well if we ever run into him again, then we must be prepared to fight him again." Xanathus answered. "A brave lad you are, me boy." Cole acknowledged.

"But I know that this isnt gonna be an easy fight like he said." Xanathus admitted.

"Well said." Cole agreed.

"I wonder who else we should see in action." Bon asked. Xanathus bites into more of his meat. Bon and Cole took some pieces and had some of the meat too.

Erza sat next to Xanathus. "You did well for your first quest." Erza praised. "Thanks." Xanathus replied. "Natsu and Gray can be a bunch of childish bunch, but when it comes to evil wizards, they seem to know how to get the job done." the weather wizard told Erza truthfully. "Indeed." Erza agreed.

"Say, Erza-denka, we have yet to see what your fighting prowess." Bon said. Cole sweatdropped at what he heard Bon call Erza. _(A/N: Denka is a Japanese honorific for highness.)_ Erza giggled. "Anyway, we have decided our next island trip that would have the Cult of Mephisto's assassins up to no good. Let's go when ready." she added. Xanathus nodded.

 _(Cutscene/Normal - Sonic Rush Adventure)_

Later, after they were done eating, Xanathus stood up and stretched. "Wow, I feel restored and rejuvenated." he said. He could feel the magic energy once again flow inside him. "Looks like we're on a role!" Bon chirped. "Well, the islands arent gonna save themselves. Them bushrangers might be stronger than the last one." Cole announced. _(A/N: Bushranger is an Australian term for highwayman or outlaw)_

Lucy approached Xanathus. "So it's time?" she asked. "So it is. We outta have a fair dinkum go at it. Ripper!" Cole exclaimed. "I'd like to see what your magic is like." Xanathus offered. "Sure." Lucy accepted, smiling.

 _Happy is seen have a snack._

 _Happy: And then..._

By sailboat, Xanathus, Erza, Lucy, Cole, and Bon sailed to the next island whilst steering clear of patrolling scarecrows. They then see an island in the distance. "Land ho!" Cole shouted. "Whoa. What's that in the mist?" Lucy asked in awe. The island appeared to be surrounded by a hazy mist. The island looked like some sort of ancient village from another timeline.

"Never seen a village like this." Erza said. "Less talking, more anchoring." Xanathus said.

After they anchored docked near the pier...

They began to enter the village that the docks lead them to.

 _(Seikilos' Epitaph - Minecraft)_

The village that they entered was unlike anything they have ever seen. It looked incredible. From the distance, the Fairy Tail wizards see what looked like a huge statue of a bearded man. "Erza, I have never seen an island like this. That statue looks like they have a hero they praise here." Xanathus reported.

"That would be our guild master of the Earthrock Olympus guild, Alpheus Laskaris or codenamed Zeus." said a voice. A guard approached the Fairy Tail wizards. He looked like a knight only something was different. His helmet showed his eyes and mouth but not his entire face, he was shirtless, and he word golden armored leg wear. He carried what looked like a halberd. "What island is this?" Erza asked. "You have arrived at the island Wols Cay, an island where heroes from all over the world come to challenge and prove themselves in battle at our Colosseum."

"Wow. Does that include wizards?" Lucy asked. "Yes it does. And those marks on you. Fairy Tail is it?" the guard asked. "Bloody oath!" Cole said.

"Have you seen any strangers come here lately?" Erza asked. "Not that I know of. But I saw some strange monsters here recently though."

Could it be those scarecrows? Xanathus thought.

"However, since those incidents, we decided to use the Colosseum as a test of strength to see if the wizards that come here are worthy of investigating this strange occurrences." the guard said. "You can't be serious!" Lucy was shocked. Erza said nothing. "Whoa. Didn't see that one coming." Bon said. Xanathus began to think. And then he came up with something. "Well, if this is the only way to protect the island from Enhullungen." Xanathus said. Lucy looked at Xanathus. "Are you sure?" she asked nervously. "It's the only way it seems."

The guard then motioned them to follow him. He lead them throughout the village. There were also multiple guards who patrolled the area. The wizards looked around.

"So, what did the monsters look like?" Xanathus asked the guard. "From the reports of our guild, Earthrock Olympus, the creatures seemed to be fused with roots, branches, and straw. And they have millions of teeth from the maw." the guard answered. "I knew it. Scarecrows. That means Enhullungen is here. And most likely Mephisto." Xanathus exclaimed. "Who? the guard was confused. "We'll explain after the match." he assured the guard.

They arrived at the Colosseum. The guard led them through the entrance before stationing them at the preparation area. "You wait right here while I tell the governor that we have new challengers. You can make preparations while you are at it." the guard said before leaving.

The wizards begin to sit down and discuss strategies for the upcoming fight ahead. Xanathus checked for his herbs. He has five of them in case of magic refill and healing. "I got five herbs to help us if things get hairy." Xanathus inquired. "I see. You must be resourceful." Erza admired. Xanathus nodded. "But why would they want us here anyway? Don't they have a guild to do so?" Lucy asked bewildered. "Perhaps they need help since this commander is unlike what Xanathus, Gray, and Natsu fought." Erza answered.

"Too right, Erza." Cole agreed. Bon nodded. "I agree. So that should make sense."

The guard arrived back. "We are ready for you now. Show us your prowess." the guard said. The Fairy Tail wizards nodded and began to enter the arena from a crowd of cheering people. "Reminds me of the Grand Magic Games." Lucy noted. "What?" the weather wizard was confused. "I'll explain later." Lucy said.

So what do we do here? Xanathus thought.

The governor of Wols Cay appeared at the announcement podium at the top. "Ladies and gentlemen. I am Cretes, the governor of Wols Cay. Throughout these tests, many have been asked to test out their skills. Many have tried, and many have fallen. Well as in put out of commission. But these new heroes that are here now will test their strength against the monsters we have made clones of with our magic and see if they are willing to collaborate with this island's guild, Earthrock Olympus!"

Rounds of applause was heard.

"So we're fighting the scarecrows, huh? I bet they made clones of those." Xanathus replied. Erza narrowed her eyebrows. This reminded her too of the Grand Magic Games.

The governor spoke again. "And now, with that being said, you may carry out the battle. Who makes it out unscathed is anyone's guess."

And with that, magic seals began to pop up and the scarecrows appeared. They appeared with horse legs and hooves, bull horns, and carried spears.  
Xanathus brought out his bo staff. Erza unsheathed her broadsword. Lucy brandished a whip. "Good day for a swell battle. HERE GOES!" the announcer said.

 _(Go Straight Ahead! - Viper Phase 1)_

The scarecrows begin the attack. Xanathus began to twirl his bo staff around. He then jabbed one scarecrow with it and then tossed it at the other satyr scarecrows. Erza then slashed at them with her broadsword and Lucy used her whip to strike the scarecrows down. The satyr then began to throw spears. A magic seal appeared in front of Xanathus. "Right back at ya, you creeps! RAINBOW SHIELD!" Xanathus shouted and a rainbow appeared and deflected the spears. "With a topping of ICICLE GRENADE!" Xanathus created a small cloud and threw it. It began to spew icicles that began to skewer the scarecrows.

But then more scarecrows appeared. This time they looked like two-legged deer with wings. They lunged at the wizards. "I'll show you now why they call me queen of the fairies!" Erza began to glow and her design changed. When the glow stopped, she wore different armor and the blades on her back looked like wings. She also carried two swords. She was in her Heaven's Wheel armor. Bon, Cole, and Xanathus were awestruck.

Holy crap! She's beautiful! Xanathus thought.

The peryton scarecrows begin to teleport behind Erza and casted a shadow of a man in an attempt to go at Erza. However before they could attack her, she shouted, "Dance, my blades!" and several swords spun around Erza damaging the peryton scarecrows before they could attack. She sent them at the scarecrows, destroying them.

The last scarecrow wave then came. A centaur scarecrow lead by antmen scarecrows. Lucy took out what looked like a gold key.

"Here goes!" OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" she shouted. Using the power of key, she unleashed a bulked up man with features of a bull mixed with a cow. And he held a large axe. Cole whistled at the sight of the axe.

"Taurus, the centaur is the enemy. Flank them!" Lucy told Taurus. "I'll do anything to protect your perfect body." Taurus replied before charging at the centaur scarecrow. Xanathus sweatdropped after hearing that. "What a freaking pervert." he said shaking his head. "He's always like this." Lucy agreed.

Taurus and the centaur scarecrow began to tangle as they began to trade blows. Within several minutes, the scarecrow was wounded. Xanathus ran behind Erza and Taurus. "Erza! Taurus! Give me a lift. I got this!" he said. They nodded and raised their blades. The weather wizard stepped on the flat sides of the blades jumped up. "Time to try this new move out." he said as a magic seal appeared. His right leg began to be surrounded by a swirling mass until it enveloped his leg. "TROPICAL CYCLONE KICK!" he shouted. The hit landed on the scarecrow and it sent chunks of the scarecrow into pieces before burning up.

Taurus then returned to the spirit realm and Xanathus gave a thumbs up to the wizards. Cole smelled something off. "Hold it, something is not right here." Cole said to the wizards. A dark magic seal appeared and a newcomer rose from it. The man wore dark red armor and his shoulder armor was adorned with spikes. On his chest armor, he had a red glowing gem on it. He also had that similar guild mark that Xanathus knew all too well. "Enhullungen!" he shouted.

 _(Theme of Eggman - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)_

"It would seem as if several rodents have stuck their puny little noses where they don't belong. Well, Fairy Tail wizards to be precise." the evil wizard said. Erza pointed her sword at the wizard. "I demand to know who you are and why you are here!" Erza demanded. "You can call me Dagmar Charon, one of Mephisto's commanders. The islands must be destroyed in order for Ragnarok to go through." Charon said. Xanathus got his gaming face on. "Not if we have a say in this." he said. He began to twirl his bo staff. "Very well then..." Charon suddenly teleported to the top of the Colosseum and a large magic circle appeared.

"I'll take care of you now. An early dinner for my pet." he said as a new scarecrow appeared. It looked like a bipedal lizard and it had three heads like a snake. They flickered their tongue before uttering a screeching hiss.

"This is your pet, huh Charon? Ok then, we'll play with him." Xanathus replied.

 _(Iblis - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)_

"I aint afraid of no snake monster. Let us at em!" Cole challenged. The wizards began to run at the Lernean Hydra scarecrow. It began to raise it's heads and began to spew venom. "Watch it!" Erza shouted. Xanathus and Lucy slid in order to avoid the venom. "Well, that was disgusting.  
Time to take it down a few notches." Xanathus jumped up into the air and a magic seal appeared. "BALL LIGHTNING!" he shouted. Several ball lightning bolts struck the hydra.

Erza requipped to another set of armor. This armor was black and she had bat-like wings on top of that. This was her Black Wing Armor. She then flew up and flew past the hydra, slashing their heads in a cross pattern. The hydra scarecrow, looking dead, went limp and fell to the ground.

"I guess the nightmare is over for now." Lucy said nervously.

"I guess that takes care of that." Erza said confidently. "Hold it!" Bon screamed. This confused the wizards. "It's not over! Something's happening!" Bon exclaimed. "Watch your back, buckaroos." Cole said. The wizards turned to the downed scarecrow. "This doesn't make any sense. The scarecrow hasn't burned away." Cole noted. True to what Cole said, the body rose up and two more heads. This scared Lucy. "It grew two more heads in it's place?!" she yelled.

Xanathus scratched his head. "Finally something interesting." he said. Lucy sweatdropped. "You can't be serious!"

The hydra scarecrow hissed. One of it's heads made a lunge Lucy, but she jumped out of the way and delivered a kick. Erza went to slash at the body. Unfortunately for her, she didn't realize that it would secrete a poisonous fume and it spat out a liquid, causing Erza to jump back. Seeing that Erza was poisoned, the other head lunged at her. Xanathus whacked the head with his bo staff. "No way you're getting past me." he said.

He helped Erza up. "Are you OK?" he asked concerned. The hydra then sniffed Xanathus. The weather wizard stood his ground as he held the poisoned Erza. She held onto him for support. "Hang in there, Erza." Xanathus said.

Another celestial wizard summoned by Lucy, Loke, drove the beast back with light-based magic. Xanathus turned to Lucy. "Thanks Lucy, I appreciate it." he thanked.  
Lucy nodded. "But what do we do? If we cut off the heads again, they'll regrow another pair. Do that to all of them and we're snake food!" Xanathus exclaimed. "Not to mention cutting at the body and it has poisonous fumes and blood. Gragh! If only that scarecrow had a weakness."

"Leave this one to me." said a voice. A newcomer came past Xanathus. He came and assisted Lucy and Loke. "Who is he?" Cole asked. "I don't know." Bon said. He turned to Xanathus. "I'll help you fellow wizard here while you get your friend to safety." he said. Xanathus nodded. He carried Erza to the exit of the Colosseum. Cole and Bon followed.

The newcomer, who was a bulky giant who was shirtless save for a belt strap around and armored leggings and gauntlet arms and having a red beard pointed at the hydra. "Challenging a friend was both reckless and stupid of you. Now, come and face Lewak, the Earth Dragon Slayer." he said. The hydra hissed and lunged at the newcomer. "Back me up here." said Lewak. "On it. Let's do it, Loke." Lucy told Loke. "As you wish." Loke nodded and assisted the newcomer. The head lunged at Lewak, but he punched it before it could take a poisonous bite.

"EARTH ABSORB: GRANITE!" Lewak shouted. His entire body became granite, with spikes on his shoulders that were crystaline. Lucy was amazed.

"That's like Gajeel's moves." Lucy noted. The hydra scarecrow bit into Lewak, only the poison could not enter and it only ended up breaking it's fangs. "Can't weaken your prey now, huh? Too bad for you!" Lewak gloated. He then took a chunk of the ground and ate it. It began to increase his magic. "And now, feel Gaia's wrath! EARTH DRAGON'S..." he shouted before taking a breath and then " GRANITE ROAR!" he unleashed a carpet of rocky debris at the hydra and several stalagmites of granite then impaled the scarecrow, cutting off two of it's heads.

"What are you doing? Now more heads will grow!" Lucy protested in shock. "That's what it thinks." Lewak said. "EARTH ABSORB: VOLCANO!" Lewak's body then turned lava-like with lava stalagmites on his shoulders. He then grabbed the scarecrow, burned it to prevent it's regeneration. He then threw it into the air. "Don't mind if I boost it into the air." Loke said, who ran up and used magic emitting from a ring. "TWISTER!" he shouted. A powerful storm then erupted. Lewak then did the move again. "EARTH DRAGON'S VOLCANO ROAR!" he then breathed a stream of fiery lava at the scarecrow, finally destroying it.

Back with Xanathus...

He found the guild master, Laskaris, an elderly but built wizard, at the guild, Earthrock Olympus. "Are you those wizards at the Colosseum?" he asked. "Yes. And Erza is too. Do you have a medical bay? She's been poisoned." he asked. They suddenly heard an explosion. They looked up and saw something blow up. "I take it they destroyed it."

"Yes. We do. I'll give you a hand." Laskaris said. Xanathus nodded. "Thank heavens. In the meantime, I'll call for backup."

Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail island guild...

Cana was drinking her beer as usual when she received incoming from one of her cards. "SOS. SOS. Wizard down. I repeat. Wizard down. Send a healer immediately!" it had Xanathus voice. Cana stood right up and began to find someone.

Later...

At the Earthrock Olympus guild's medical bay, Erza was being treated for her poison. Lucy, Lewak, Cole, and Bon attended. "You have a healer in the guild, right?" Xanathus asked Lucy. "Yeah. And she's on our team too." Lucy answered. "Thank goodness. With Erza's poison being treated, let's hope your healer can help her." he said.

The governor of Wols Cay entered and walked towards the wizards. Xanathus felt ashamed. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't think that hydra was strong."

The governor gave Xanathus a pat on the shoulder. "No worries, my boy. You protected your friend and attended her. That's very admirable of you. Plus we never had a hydra in our monster group. I knew something was off. So I consider worthy after all." the governor assured the weather wizard. "Too right. That's friendship for you, mate." Cole admitted. "Yepperoos." Bon said. "And you should thank me too." Lewak said.

Another newcomer appeared with a white flying cat.

 _cue wow sound effect_

"Huh? Another flying cat?" This surprised Xanathus. "I take it you're the new recruit for Fairy Tail?" the white cat asked. "You bet. And it's also to stop Ragnarok." Xanathus admitted. "Sorry I wasn't here when you first arrived. I was on a quest with another fellow wizard. My name is Wendy Marvell. And this Exceed is Carla. It's nice to see another guildmate." Wendy admitted. "Right you are, mate." Cole said. "Right back at you." Bon acknowledged.

"Just call me Xanathus. So let's not keep Erza waiting now." Xanathus greeted.

 _cuckoo cuckoo_

 _Happy: And then..._

 _(Wii menu theme)_

Wendy used her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, as she stated when conversing with Xanathus, to heal Erza by draining to poison from her. After about 10 minutes, Erza began to stir. "Where...where am I?" Erza asked, tired. "It's alright, Erza. You're at the Earthrock Olympus guild. And we've been considered worthy to help the guild too." Xanathus said. Erza smiled warmly. "Thanks, Xanathus. You too, Lucy." she said. Lucy nodded.

"Well, with that, we should let recover first before we discuss what our next course of action is. Feel free to stay with your friend if you wish. My chef in the house will prepare a banquet to help you regain your strength. Same for Lewak." Laskaris said before exiting. Xanathus turned to Lewak. "Thanks, Lewak. I appreciate it." he said. "No problem."

"So what now?" Erza asked. "First, lets rest and regain our strength. Then we'll discuss what comes next." Xanathus said.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
